Blood, Hate, and Love
by lovecomyes17
Summary: Moka Rosario enters the Cross Academy. She hates everything! Especially this one guy who keeps showing up in her life Zero. Both of them instantly hate eachother but what happens when that hate turns into something more?Chaos?AU-Strong language
1. Chapter 1

**Well Hello! XD I have no idea if I will continuie this. I guess it depends but anyway hello ! I am Yessenia XD ( Lovecomyes17). I got inspire and decided to write this before I lose this idea and I am no longer inspire. Sorry for my spelling if it's wrong but other than that let me tell you. In this crossover I am making Rosario be the vampire side of Moka. So this story is about the vampire side of Moka who has the whole silver hair and everything and that can kick ass XD. I made it that way because I personally think that the one with silver hair is more right for Zero XD Again though, that is just me. So I name the silver hair Moka...Rosario XD Strong language will be use in this fanfic. **

**and what else...I just hope you like it XD Excuse my spelling XD enjoy :D**

Chapter. 1 A damn transfer.

I hate this, If I could choose to I will not go...I will never go to that school. Full of humans. Full of all disgrace. Full of fake friends who will never be your friends. Of course, it's not like I could freaking change that. I crumbled the piece of paper in my hand. The paper that said that I got accepted to Cross Academy. To that stupid school that I never wanted to enter. But...I had no choice. No choice at all. Or..I guess you can say I did. It's crap anyway. I wouldn't have gone. Are you kidding me? I wouldn't even be on this bus right now on my way to Cross Acedemy. I decided to come though. Why? Do you want to know why? Because...Tsukune. Because of my sister. Moka. She loves him and I am just a huge disturbence if I get included in there. It's been years and I was also so close to Moka. I would personally protect her from every jackass who wanted to get in her business. Of course, since Moka was so pretty all with her emerald looking eyes and me with this freaky red eyes. Vampire eyes. She had long pretty pink hair. While mine made me feel so old because it was silver but sometimes I would think it's white. White and old. Ugh. Not like I care. Guys are pain in the asses. Just cause you look pretty and everything and they try to get with you. It doesn't matter. It's all about love isn't it? In all honesty I had a feeling for Tsukune but he loved Moka...me...me...well what can I say? I can't get in between them. Tsukune will protect Moka. He is right for her. Me... I am just a girl who can won't let a guy put his hands on me without permission. I had to seperate from my sister. All this time I had been protecting her from guys and now it's not necassary. I don't want to get in between Tsukune and Moka. Anyway...there still Kurumu and all those other girls who are also Moka competition. It was better for me...I should make her happy. I looked down at myself. I touch my chest, looking for the once before necklace that was at my neck but now is gone. I gave it to Moka right before I left. I told her that all Tsukune had to do was pull out the rosario and I will come to her rescue. Whenever she needs help I will go for her. She had tears in her eyes and but she had nodded and hugged me and with that I look just one more time at Tsukune who also looked sad. He had told me not to go. That I wasn't a problem. Yeah right, I knew better than that. So I told him to take care of Moka for me as I took my bag and left the hell out of there before I regretted it. I took the bus and didn't glance back. I will never look back again. I am doing the right thing for once in my f-ing life I am doing something right.

Suddenly the bus stop. Jerking into an abruptly jolt. Freaking bus driver doesn't know how to drive, I mumble angrily as I took my bag and starting getting off. The bus driver looked at me once and had this weird gleam in his eyes. I remember he was the same bus driver from Yokai. This stalker is freaking everywhere. I came down the bus but not before some guy put his hand around me.

I instantly jerked and punch him down. Making him fall down into the floor.

" Touch me again and you are dead," I warned.

" Jeez, I only wanted to get my bag from the other side," he grumbled standing up " What the hell is your problem?."

He got up defendng himself. His guy buddies behind him were practically glued to what was going on. Not exiting the bus to glance at us. I didn't reply I just turned back around and waited for the idiots to move out of the way.

" Crazy Chick...who does she think she is?," I heard the guy murmured.

FIrst mistake this idiot ever did. I turned back again, glaring at him. Freaking out, he started to back away throwing up his hands up like he gave up.

Heh, that's what I thought punk.

" Move!," I told the humans in front of me.

They moved all of them freaked out by the color of my eyes. Have I mention that my red eyes turned redder when I am mad? Well now you know. They made a pathway for me and I came out of the bus, hearing laughter from the bus driver.

Remind me to kick his ass next time.

The sun was shining and I hated it It was all bright on my face. Ugh. My hand goes up shielding my eyes. This is so crucial. One thing I hate more than this sun is the fact that I am officially hungry. No, hungry is not the right word more like_ thirsty_! I need to get away from this population of humans. I walked to the building that look so much like a castle. What's the point of that.

" Welcome Newcomers," I girl suddenly said in front of me.

Her hair was brown and her eyes gleam in a weird way. She looked at me with a smile though she personally looked tired. I ignore her and moved on.

" uh...Excuse me! Wait!," she came after me.

I still ignore her. Obviously because it so happen that I was thirsty and I didn't want a human close to me.

" Hey, Wait!," she came right in front of me.

Ugh...I could smell her blood. I moved away now needing to go away ! As soon as possible. Until someone grab my arm having enough energy to turned me around. I was caught in amusement for a while because no one has ever been able to turned me around.

" I think she was talking to you," He told me, aggressively.

I stare at him.

About my height. His eyes gray. His hair falling into the same silver hair that I had. His eyes though made something go on on me. But obviously I ignore that feeling. Glaring at him now. I jerked my hand back from his grasp. Stopping to look at the girl from before.

" Don't touch me!," I warned him

" Oh, Sorry I just need to get your name...I'm Yuki Cross," She informed.

Now that I looked at her I saw something...bite marks on her neck.

Oh hell no, this girls been bitten by a vampire. Suddenly I could sense the pulsing blood on her thoat. I had to get out.

" I have to go," I tell her in a abrupt voice and start walking away.

" Hey!," The guy tried to make a move on my arm again but I saw it coming and push his hand away making him all down.

" Didn't I tell you to not touch me!," I tell him thowing my fist up now ready to kick him too.

" I have authority to touch you Newbie," he grumbled getting up from the grass way faster than I wanted him to stay down.

I glare at him as suddenly he pulled out a gun out.

Oh yeah, As if I didn't have a gun too. I had tons the bad news is that it's on my bag and by the time I reach for it this idiot will kill me. What did he think that I would be afraid of a couple of bullets? Ha, Don't make me laugh. I eat bullets for breakfast. I step up.

" Zero! Zero! Stop! What are you doing!," that one chick Yuki came in between.

Whoa! Girl! Step out of the way! I can defend myself.

Zero glanced at her and then turn his glare back to me. He lower his gun. I notice something there...there must be a thing going on between this chick and Zero.

" I'm sorry just please tell me your name," Yuki turned around to see me now with an apologetic smile.

I swallowed the burn in my throat and answered.

" It's Rosario Akashiya," I murmur still glaring at that Zero guy.

Who was returning the look.

Yuki scanned from a list...when she frowned and read on.

" Are you in the Day Class?," she asked me.

The thirst grew on me.

" You know what I really have to go...now I have to see the headmaster," I say hastily making my way out already.

" But...Rosario!," she came to me again.

and this stupid girl was so dumb that she tripped down. Scraping her hands down and I could smell the blood. Delicious. I couldn't help it. I got closer to her. No...think of Tsukune...I tell myself as I pulled apart right when that faget Zero raise his gun to me again and hauled Yuki up from the ground.

" Get away from her Yuki, she's a vampire," he said while glaring at me and pointing that damn gun at me.

I turned back around and walked away going inside. This time they didn't try to stop me. Good, Cause I didn't want to mess with them again.

" Oh...here these will make you feel better," The headmaster murmured putting down two things that looked like pills.

I look at hiim like he's crazy but I took the tablets.

Instantly I felt better. The thirst going off me. Phew, It was about time.

" I'm sorry I should of told them that you were coming," he said cheerfully.

I shrugged as if I cared.

" Well your room shall be on the left side room 216 and I hope you feel comtorable. I waiting for the president to show to show you around," He said while looking at the window.

At that moment at the door I heard a knock.

" Oh, That must be him come in Kaname," the headmaster murmured.

He entered and with glance he came and saw me. I turned around. He wasn't so bad looking for the president.

" This is the president of the night class...Kaname this is Rosario she's a new vampire here," the headmaster introduce us as if we were some elemantary kids.

" Welcome I will show you everything tomorrow, today..please just make yourself at home," he replied.

I got up ready to leave now when at the door that girl Yuki was there again. Not that this chick again.

" Oh..Yuki perfect timing this is my adopted daughter Yuki," the headmaster said.

" She's your daughter," I murmured glancing between them.

No wonder.

" Uh, we already met before," Yuki said nervously.

I looked at Kaname. He was staring at Yuki and Yuki back at him.

What's this?

Not a second later that Zero guy came in and instanly I could feel a heavy atmosphere. Zero glare at Kaname while Kaname gave him a disaproving look back. Well what is this? Love triangle? Don't ask me why this is funny but I found it funny.

I laughed.

My laughter echoing around the room. Their eyes coming to me. I let my laughter echo before saying.

" You know...well I am going to look for my room and meanwhile..I think I should leave with this weird atmosphere anyway...one thing for sure...You-," I point to Zero. " Never point that stupid gun at me again before I use my own gun on you," I say pushing right passed him on purpose shoving on him.

I took him by suprise and by a slight moment I wonder why I liked that.

I knew one thing for sure though...If I ever see that Zero guy again..I will officially beat him to the bulb. It doesn't matter who he thinks he is. Human or Vampire. I won't put of with him. I close the door. Though I was clearly thinking this...I couldn't quite get why I want to go back. To see what else about this Zero guy.

Heh, He better not get in my life.

He better not.

**~~~~~~ Well...that's it XD haha Thanks for reading and Please Review. XD Who knows I might continuie this XD For now though see you XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm.. Well I was actually bored. Not many people really reviewed this story so I don't know if I should really continue it or not. Or just leaving it as it is. Though I am still working on other stories currently. I thought I should write the next chapter to this. XD Anyway. **

**Hope you enjoy...XD**

Chapter. 2 The Fist Night- Suckish!

Okay...Can someone please tell me why my room is soo...weird? I check the number twice. No doubt it really did say 216. I frowned. Yeah, okay this is my room. The one with the window almost celled with bars. Who the heck do they think I am? Jeez. Also the window was so big. I mean I've never seen such a big huge window like the one in my room. Half the room is all full of stuff I don't even know it's like gothic mumbo jumbo here. I wondered slightly who my roommate was. Secretly I was hoping that there would be a possibility that I got the room all to myself. Though it's clearly divided in half. I am not even kidding there's a line of tape in the middle of the whole thing. Weird. I put my stuff down and collapse in my bed. Or...well I think it was my bed. I am not sure if it was or not. Since there were two beds. I lay there and thought to myself. Okay, I'm here. Just like I had promise right. I am in Cross Academy. I did what I really thought I've never do and here I am. So everything should work out fine. Fine for everyone but me. I grumbled. I hate this. I hate the fact that I can smell every human in this academy. I hate the fact that I have to take this stupid class work. Oh which by the way I have to attend tonight. Back in Yokai I went to school usually at the daytime. Of course though back then I was part or Moka still. In other words I was Moka myself. The other half of Moka. I was trapped in her Rosario for years. Until only recently I came out of her Rosario which is why they called me Rosario now. I can't believe that I am truly doing this right now. Out of all things I have to be going to this school. Full of weaklings. Full of idiots and guys with guns. Vampire guys with guns, but no worries I will never see that Zero guy again...I hope.

The door suddenly squeaked.

I open my eyes in a complete bolt.

Some girl with ponytails came in. I didn't really know who she was but she had blond hair and she looked at me in a vacant look.

" Hello," She said simply and walked to her side.

?

" Um. Hello," I mumbled back.

Like why do I have to say hello? I don't get that. No one really tells me hello or says anything. I looked at her closely. Was she my new roommate.

" Are you my roommate?," I asked her simply.

See how my temper changes after I had blood?

She nodded and kept quiet.

Yes, My type of person. The one that doesn't say anything. With that I let her be. I could feel that we were getting to get along just fine. Especially the ones who don't bother me like that one girl I met before. Yuki. The one that apparently has two guys after her. The one with the black hair which I got introduce as the president and that one guy who I have no idea why I still am thinking about him. There I go again. Thinking about him.

" Class starts at night...won't you want to sleep now?," she asked me.

Oh right class starts at night. I've forgotten about that for a moment. Ugh. Like that made my name a whole lot better. I nodded though and crept into my bed. Surprise that I was so sleepy inside. I guess the trip was so exhausting. I fell right asleep. Or how should I say it? I dropped down like a rock.

The next time I woke it get this...it was 2:30 at night. I dazedly look at the clock. Oh correction it was 2: 47 at night. I sprinted up from bed. What! I looked hastily at the group of papers that the headmaster had gave me. Clearly in the paper it told the time that class would start and apparently my class started hours ago. Oh fuck! I didn't think I'll sleep so much. I got up and started getting ready though part of me wanted to say screw it already since I was soo late but heck. It's the first day of school I had to do something. I made my way to class which I still didn't know where it was but I thought maybe were all the red eyed vampires where at is where I should go. I went walking around and noticed that the whole school was soo quiet. It felt both eerie and at the same time a little relaxing. Hmm. I guess all the annoying humans must be asleep or something. I pushed my hair back as the wind blew through it. I guess this means that this school won't be so bad. I won't have to see all those humans at all. After a while I decided that I didn't need to rush or anything. I was perfectly fine with just taking my time over there. Anyway I am already late. I made my way there until...I heard a snap behind me.

I turned around with a bolt.

...

I waited, alert, to see if someone was going to pop up any second now. I kept my gaze locked on the location. I was already too experience with other monsters to know what something was stalking me. Now that may freak out some other defenseless girl but on my term it only meant that I was ready to kick some butt. I got closer to the place.

Monster...

Hmmm.

At the same moment that I looked directly at the bush where I heard the sound I heard the swish sound of a person raising their guns. I looked back and grudgingly glance at...

Yeah you guessed it.

Zero.

Oh great, I get to see him again after wishing I really wouldn't see him anymore.

Zero narrowed his eyes at me and didn't even drop the gun he was holding.

" Vampires aren't allowed outside at this moment and in this part especially," he said simply with the same voice he use before.

More like it was tough but at the same time it was serious.

" What about you?," I noted.

Maybe he wasn't seeing what I was seeing but isn't he a vampire too? how can he just say that vampires aren't allowed when he is one and he is right here?

" Go back to your dorm," he ordered.

Another of the things I really hated.

Someone bossing me around just like that.

" Look I am going to class and I don't need you telling me what to do!," I tell him with roll of my eyes as I walked pass him.

Hadn't I warn him before that if he ever pointed that thing at me again I will kick his butt! He lowered his gun but walked in front of me.

" You're going to wrong direction," He told me firmly standing in front of me.

" Oh really," I just say and push pass him once again.

Stupid.

" Hey!-," He again grab me from the hand and twirled me around.

This time though I was ready and I punch him straight in the nose where he stammered back and held on to his nose angrily.

" Ugh! What the hell is your problem!," he growled at me.

" You are!," I growled back.

" Look if you don't get out of here-," he started but I interrupted him.

" You'll what? What will you do," I taunt standing right in front of him.

" Just go to your damn class," he finally snapped back.

" That's what I was trying to do before you had to bust in, aren't you suppose to be there too?," I know this is none of my business but I was curious to know why he wasn't in class.

" In case you haven't heard I take care of the academy at night! I don't go to any stupid vampire classes and if you don't go now I swear I'll get you there," His voice rose.

Guardian?

I didn't know this school had guardians.

" I'm leaving but don't think it's because of you," I snapped before started to walk away again.

The sound came again and I froze.

Because that sound almost made me remember the old days.

" I thought you said you were leaving," he annoyingly replied.

" Vampire aren't welcome at night right?," I just ended up saying.

He stare at me for a moment.

I came in a full stand.

" Well watch you back, pretty boy, we have company," I told him just as they burst in packs in front of us.

**~~~~ Well...Let me know what you think. xD Really. Sorry for the short chap. xP I'll make the next longer. xD Meanwhile...xD See you later and please REVIEW! xDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't sure how long this chapter was...it was pretty short but I ran out of time. I hope that you guys didn't mind me taking just a long time. So thanks so much for the reviews. It'll get better I promise so keep reading. xD **

**Enjoy! Oh and I'm a disclaimer I don't owe Rosario+ Vampire or Vampire Knight. XD**

**Chapter 3. Beating**

At first I didn't know how many to count. 5..no...it was way more than 5..probably 9 was the correct number of vampires who just pop in front of us. I stood my ground. I just had an odd feeling about these vampires. I know they weren't from the academy. Their blood smelled like pure humans. Fresh and rusty. Zero regained his structure. He came right next to me.

" What are you guy doing here? You're not allowed here, it's private territory," Zero told them firmly.

You know this guy talks to much. If it was up to me I'll just ask them to leave and if they don't then I would just kill them myself. Everyone knows they're not suppose to be here anyway.

One of them laughed.

See what did I tell you? The rest ended up laughing as well. They had this crazy look in their faces. I guess the were mad or something.

" The fun is just starting," one slithered his tongue as he spoke.

I let out a smile. It's just like the old days. Kicking monsters asses is what I'm known for. It's been a while since I haven't had to deal with other vampires. I might actually enjoy this.

" Get back, just get out of here," Zero whispered to me hastily.

I smirk.

" You don't know me at all Zero, I'm not leaving," I say snidely.

" What! It's an order! Just go! You don't know how to fight anyway!," Zero argued.

I glared. I don't know how to fight? Please. Kicking people asses is my middle name. The group of 9 vampires still looked all crazy. Like they were in points of their insanity. They scattered only one stayed in the same place.

" Just watch," I snapped heading over in front of the one who stayed.

" Oooh, so you want to fight? Bring it," the crazy vampire reached to grab my arm.

Before he could even reach it, I pinned him down on the ground. My legs above his head pushing down and pulling his arm back. He tried to turn around. I had him way too tight in my hands. It was useless this vampire was just too weak. In one moment I destroyed him. It was easier than a piece of cake. I didn't even sweat a muscle. I look up to see Zero staring at me. I felt an odd shiver go down my back. For some reason.

" Told you," I replied returning my gaze.

" Whatever...," Zero replied before vanishing in front of my eyes.

Whatever? That's it! I am a pro at this and all he says after beating one of the vampires is whatever? Well fine whatever! I'll probably kill more vampires than you do in a life time! I ran around looking for my next prey. I found my next one a block away. He marched towards me. I twist around and kick him. He hit the tree viciously. Blood coming out of his mouth when he hit the tree. He marched towards me again. I punch him down in his stomach before kicking him again. Vampire number 2 is out. On to 3. I went around killing and punching and hitting every damn vampire who got close to me. I managed to get 5 when I saw my other prey. He looked distracted, this I'll be a piece of cake as well. I rush to him about to come from behind when he moved away alarm by something he heard.

I crash right into Zero. I am way stronger than this Zero guy! So tell me why the hell did he end up on top of me when we crash? I groan. He scared my prey! Now he was running away! Thanks to this stupid ass.

" Get off of me!," I complain when I glance up.

His eyes locked on mine. That shiver came back again. I felt a little uncomfortable. I sense something in me started to beat louder.

" You scared him off," he grumbled not bothering to get off of me.

" Me? ME? That was your fault! Don't blame me loser!," I snapped back.

He glance down, glaring at me. He put the gun to my throat.

" You know, you're the most annoying vampire I've met," he grumble.

I glared back.

" Look whose talking," I reply right when I turn around, snatching the gun from him , and now our position are completely switched. Now I was pointing the gun at his throat. " The most annoying vampire I've ever met!."

Zero looked surprised. Ha, he should be. Then he looked to the side.

" Watch out!," he shouted.

Huh? Before I can turn around he grip me by the shoulders and turned me around. He covered me in his arm, protecting me.

...?...what?

He instantly moved, snatching the gun from my hands he shot another vampire, but he escaped running.

" Are you okay?," he asked.

I was taken aback. I didn't expect for him to worry about me, to protect me. I glance at myself. I nodded now glancing at him.

" You're hurt," I say right when I see the slight line of blood through his arm.

" Only a gun scrape it's nothing," he huffed.

I stood quiet. Say something! My mind shriek,but what?

" Er...thanks," I mumble quietly.

Zero stood quiet.

" Shut up," he murmured.

WHAT?

" Excuse me! I just said thank you? And you tell me to shut up!," I yell.

" I don't want to hear it, if you think you owe me for saving your life you don't," he replied back irritated.

" Fine I wasn't planning to," I murmured a lie.

A life for a life right?

The first rays of sun started to shine through. I sighed. My first day of school...over. Spend with this retard.

" Zero!," a sudden panicked voice comes to my ears.

I realize it was Yuki.

She gasped and bend down to Zero.

I felt annoyed by her being close to him. I shaked the feeling off. Who cares? Do I care? No, Zero is nothing to me. Less than nothing.

" Rosario! you too! Let's get you two in now!," Yuki said pulling Zero up.

I got up by myself. Following them back to the headmaster office.

" So Cross Academy was attack by crazy vampires," the headmaster frown.

Zero nodded.

I stayed quiet.

" Did you get all of them?," He asked.

" There was 9 I only got 3," Zero replied.

I snort at this. He only got 3? 3! Haha. Zero glared at me, but I still had a smirk in my face.

" I got 5," I murmured boasting.

" 5! That's very good!," Yuki told me surprised.

" I would've got 6 if he hadn't gone in the way," I point to Zero.

" I would've got 4 if she didn't get in the way!,'' He pointed back at me.

" So one got away eh?," the headmaster sighed.

" He'll most likely be back," Out of no where that guy Kaname pops up.

" Yeah, We need to protect the academy, Rosario are you willing to help out?," the headmaster asked.

"What?No way! ," Zero and I said at the same time.

" Seeing as you have a strong potential for fighting, I was thinking you could help guard the night class.

" But...I have class," I argued.

" Oh right," the headmaster frown.

No way am I going in the day class!

" How about you guard the school every Tuesday, Thursdays, Fridays. and Saturdays?," he asked now content with his suggestion.

What makes him think I'm okay with it?

" Look..I have better things to do then go guarding a school," I mumble back.

" It would serve as a distraction," Kaname replied.

I sighed.

" Please?," the headmaster pleaded.

I looked at Zero. I'm going to be guarding the school with him? No way! But then again, if I don't guard I won't get any action at all. No beating monsters up.

" Fine," I agreed crossing my arms.

" Good you'll start on Thursday I feel like the guard will be pretty good with you here," the headmaster smiled.

I nod but my mind wondered to Zero again. How am I going to deal with him. We all started leaving the office. Zero stayed to come behind me.

" Listen, Just stay far away from me okay?," he snapped.

" My pleasure," I snapped back.

I started walking away when I felt his hands again turning me around. I was ready to punch him again but he blocked it.

" You lost this yesterday," he pulled out the rosario.

!

He did something unexpected, he put it around my neck. It almost look like he was about to kiss me. My breathing cut short as he leaned in to put on the breath breeze to my skin. He turned back around abruptly. I gaze after him before my hands came to the rosario. That felt strange... Whatever...It doesn't mean anything. I better get use to him now that I'll see him almost everyday. Because somehow staying away from each other is something I don't think can happen when we are coming together so often. Almost by destiny. Who is this Zero guy really? Do I want to know...Find out? Zero...

~~~~~~ **Please Review xD I'll update soon ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well what can I say? Thanks so much guys for enjoying this story! XD I hope you like the chapter! :)**

Chapter 4. Heads up!

I missed my first day of school...so how do I feel being stuck here at the daytime in my room. Pretty damn comfortable that's how I felt! I laid down in my bed the whole time relaxing. I didn't want to go to sleep incase I overslept again. Rima went out with her boyfriend so I don't really know where the heck she is. One thing for sure. Being alone sure help me think a little. I walked towards the huge window I had, glancing down I saw humans walking around laughing with their cute uniforms like they had nothing to worry about. Of course they don't know about the night class. They don't know that the whole night class is full of vampires. I wonder why they did this. This just indangers them even more.

I knock came to my room, making me jump.

Huh?

" Rosario! It's me Yuki," her voice came quietly.

Great, like I was so hoping she'd come.

" Can I come in?," she asked.

" Sure," I reply just as she opened the door.

She smiled when she saw me. I wonder why I felt so angry at her. I know she's nice and everything. But I just didn't like her...maybe it was because I saw her too close to Zero. Wait? What! That's stupid why would I care if Zero was close to her!

" I have class in a couple minutes but I just wanted to check on you," She smiled once again at me.

" Oh," I simply reply.

We stood there in an awkward position for a moment until she said.

" I'm glad you became guard of the school, I am too,"

" You're a guard!," I didn't mean to sound amazed but she didn't look like the person who would guard from any one.

It took me by total surprise.

" Yeah, I have to attend school though so I usually cut in early," she says, sitting next to me.

Everything just get better and better huh? Now they're telling me she's going to be guarding as well. Ugh...

"Zero is not that bad," she suddenly inputed.

My attention got glued the moment he said Zero's name.

" He actually is very nice," Yuki smiled.

Of course he is. That's why he was so nice to me when we met. That's why he's telling me to not get in his way. Yeah right? That guy Zero was just like how he looked like. I snort.

" I'm serious, he may look like very serious and like he's going to kill you or something but honestly Zero is an amazing person. I'm so sad for him," Yuki glance down sadly as she said this " I want to see him happy."

The moment she said happy her eyes went to mind. I got the weirdest feeling that she wanted me to make him happy? Me? Crazy chick what the heck will I do to make him happy? Why is she still looking at me.

" I'm sure he'll be happy wherever," I murmured still annoyed by her staring at me.

" I hope so...We'll catch you later," she got up, with a bright smile she left.

Zero is an amazing person. Hmph. There was a defiance in me that wanted to argue that, but glancing at the Rosario in my neck I'm reminded of the moment he surprise me by putting it around my neck.

I grip the Rosario. He could've not given it back, but he did. Why did all of a sudden I felt like I should say something more than thank you for giving this back to me. I don't understand why though. I shouldn't say anything. Maybe he gave it back because he just didn't want to have it. But then he could've just tossed it. Not just that he saved my life. Me? I would understand him saving that girls Yuki life, but mine? I don't understand that silver head zero guy at all.

When I went out for the night class I saw him.

He was looking directly at me. It was almost a weird sensation passing between us. He wasn't smiling..( I doubt this guy even smiles), he was only staring. I frown. All night he guards the school from vampires. So who guards him? By the look of his eyes. The red part of his eyes I can see that he's not really okay. There something about his eyes that has this wild look that makes me think he's falling into insanity.

I walked away, abruplty removing my glance. Zero is losing his control. The look he just gave me sort of hinted it. Why hadn't I noticed before...I went into the Night Class not even paying attention as the rest of the night class appeared before me. Kaname-sama was telling us a bunch of crap which I didn't care because I already know all that stuff. In fact I believe I know a far lot more than them.

Have they dealt with monsters like I have?

Werewolves, Ghouls, Witches, Madusa, Krakens, Mermaids, abomnible snowmans, etc.

I doubt it.

What Kaname-sama should be teaching is defense against those monsters. Dealing with monsters is one thing but dealing with vampires is a whole other world.

" Rosario? "

My attention went to Kaname.

" I hope your night tomorrow isn't much of a disturbance,"

" You and me both," I reply.

Kaname nodded and left seldomly.

About tomorrow night I was kind of not looking forward to it. Not only will I have to guard with that Zero, but that Yuki girl will be there too. If anyone attacks us, Zero will leave me to protect her and I'm left beating the rest of those dumbasses up. Well it won't be that bad to deal with them on my own. In fact it will be refreshing. Ugh! I just got to shake this feeling off me. Whatever is going on between Zero and Yuki is none of my business. Why should I care? Should I care? No!

By the time tomorrow came I had convince myself to keep the agreement between Zero and I as much as possible. I grab a gun. Not sure why I'll need it since with just myself I can beat them up by pure muscle. I jumped from the window this time. Making sure no one saw me. Rima probably did but she didn't say anything. I jump down from the castle wall, down to the ground. When my feet touch the ground I heard a rustle. Red eyes pop from the bush. Zero only glance at me and walked away without a single word.

Well that's perfectly fine. Mr. I- won't-talk-to-anyone I don't want to talk with you either. I walked around supposedly " guarding" the academy. After a couple of minutes I swear it got boring and I was just hoping some vampire would please come out so I can beat him up. Nothing came. Ugh! This is so boring. If something interesting doesn't happen I'm going back to my dorm!

That's the moment I heard them talking.

I turn. From a distance I saw Yuki and Zero.

Oh so now he's Mr. Talk-to-anyone-exept me. Hmph.

" Zero. If it's driving you mad just do it," Yuki looked worriedly at him.

Zero shook his head.

" It's only a little blood," Yuki sighed.

Blood? That caught my attention. I followed them careful not to make so much noise.

" You're time is done Yuki just go back to your dorm," Zero told her.

The way he said it made it look like he didn't want to speak anymore.

" But Zero-"

" Just Go! I'll be fine," Zero glance away.

What the hell are they talking about.

Yuki took forever to leave. She kept on glancing back at Zero worried. Huh? What was all that about?

Grwrrrr

I growl came from behind me. I turned around meeting the eyes of something. A monster? I couldn't decide what it was. It looked like a simple shadow creature. I looked closely. Preparing to fight if I had to. He hesitated then disapper. Simply vanish.

What the hell? I then saw it flying, it looked like a group of clouds. What is this..A ghost? I marched forward trying to keep up with it. Zero had heard me and was now footsteps from me. The shadowy little sucker was freaking fast. I started sprinting to catch up with it. I wasn't looking where I was going. ( Stupidest most pathetic thing I could've done) I slipped. Tumbling down what looked like a short cliff. Ah, dammit. The whatever it was thing disappeared. I sat up. Grunting as I saw that I landed hard on my side. I felt a small pain in my mouth. I most of hit a rocky edge.

" Rosario?" Zero called.

I must of frozen. Have I ever heard him call me Rosario? This must've been the first time.

I ran to where I was bending down.

" What happen to the-," he stopped talking as he stare at me.

" He disappear. I think it was some ghost thing. I'm not sure I've never seen it before," I answer but Zero was still staring at me.

The way he was looking at me was different though. There was a wild look to his face. The heck is he looking at me like that for! Wait a minute he's looking at something in particurlar. The wild look in his eyes grew as he came closer to my face. I could still feel blood in the side of my mouth. He got closer.

What the- Zero kiss me.

I stood frozen. I couldn't even react. All the control I had vanish. He kiss me! No he's kissing me! His lips were furiousciously at my mouth. I could even feel his tongue by my lips. I don't know what happen to me! The way he was kissing me send a deep deep vibrations pulsing through my veins. I wanted to..kiss him back. I started to until I thought better of it. No! This guy is kissing me!  
I push him off me. With the whole effort I could.

" The hell! You want me to tie your self in a bow! ," I screech at him, my own breathing out of breath.

Zero grunted wiping the blood from his mouth.

Blood...?

I was bleeding. My lip was bleeding. He wasn't kissing then...he was sucking my blood. I glare at him. Furious didn't even cover it!

" You little piece of-," I marched towards him ready for a punch except he blocked it.

" Calm down! It won't happen again!," Zero replied holding his own.

How dare he does that to me! He is sooooo dead!

I shifted and position and kicked him. Kicked him hard! He fell down to the ground. Then I notice his eyes. They didn't have that wild look anymore. In fact if any one had a wild look it was me.

I was still going to kill me.

" To retain my sanity I couldn't contain myself," Zero huffed still in pain.

Sanity! I think he completely lost it when he kissed or suck the blood out of me.

" You're so going to wish you never done that!," I yelled going for another blow.

" I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't seen you bleeding," he tried to stop my blow.

" Yeah right! That was your plan all along, save you precious yuki from sucking her blood so you can suck mine well you son of a bitch you the pick the wrong person," I huffed.

I wonder why I was really angry for. For the fact that this guy kiss me exept it wasn't a real kiss he was sucking my blood. Though it felt real to me! In fact it felt unbelievably real. It felt so real that I thought it would be fake too! Ugh! I think that anger me the most! Even if I didn't want to admit it.

" Wait? Are you mad because I really didn't kiss you? " Zero asked.

" Oh you wish...!," I growl.

Suddenly there was a gleam in Zero. I've never seen it before. Almost a mocking sort of sneer. He came gripping my hands tightly.

" I'm not doing this because I want to by the way. It's a thanks for helping retain my sanity," he replied with a sigh.

? huh? What?

His fingers locked in my wrist tightly. Then he lean in again this time he lips went to mine again. Abruptly and awkward.

Again my veins started pulsing and I could not believe this. He had kissed me again. He moved back and started running right after he whispered

" thanks," in a serious voice .

I lay there like the most stupidest idiot in the world. Until I realize what happen.

Ah..Hell no!

HE IS DEAD! My hands clench and I ran after that mother f'er. He'll be lucky if he dies somewhere right now before I kill him. I smirk played in my lips though.

~~~** Oh this was just a fun chapter to write. Well the end was. haha. Thanks to the following people...**

**Phantom,Karra, Dark Void Princess 21, lj, Dark Rex, Vani Parfait, Amaya Night Rain of the Dragon, Kurai Genkai**

**Please Review . Thanks for waiting so long for my update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no see! Hello? How you guys doing? Well here's the other chapter. Beats me why I haven't updated this. I mean I had it set up in my head and all but when it came down to writing it out I was just like...mmmmmmm...maybe later. So I kept procrastinating. In a review I actually got told that Rosario(vampire Moka) should be more like out there! More kick-ass. Yeah I thought so too. But I wanted her to mellow out a little after her leaving Moka and Tskune. But in a way you're right. She has to be more..well like vampire Moka! Uhm..so after this chapter I'll see what I can do.. XD **

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Knight ( though I wish I could own Zero! haha). Don't own Rosario+Vampire ( But I do love Mizore the stalker, she's my favorite other than Vampire Moka).**

Chapter 5. Revenge for a stolen kiss.

I frowned deeply. Grumbling to myself I went to my dorm. Where ever Zero went I simply don't know. It was almost dawn anyway and he hid so well. I search and search and search. I didn't find him. Of course you think I'll calm down by now, relax, think things threw. Nope. Uh-uh. Anything but that. I was full of adrenaline just pulsing through me. Lots of energy. I wanted to punch something. Punching Zero seemed like a very good idea! If I COULD FIND HIM! Stupid son of a -

Okay maybe I should calm down. The whole kiss thing just set me edge. If I just relax maybe I can think of what is really getting to me. I laid down on my bed, surprisingly still grumbling. As soon as my face hit the pillow. I let out a scream. Whoo did that feel nice.

" What's wrong?" Rima asked.

I turned to face her.

"Stupid Rotten Boy trouble," I mumble irritated.

" So soon?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

" It's not the romance kind of boy trouble, I don't know what kind it's just -ugh!," I cross my arms. Why am I even having this conversation? I mean...jeez. Not like I'm one of those chicks.

No. I didn't want to go on and on about it. But shit. I don't know what to think about it. So Zero had fake kissed me, then kiss me. What was the point of that? He didn't have to rub the wound even more. Though...I admit...slightly...only a tinsy bit...I liked it. I glance down. Remembering. I would say that was my first kiss basically. Moka was the one always kissed and I just was there, stuck in the Rosario. So...it was strange for him to kiss me out of the blue. I thought he hated me too much to kiss me though. What? Did he want to die? Did he have a dead wish,because obviously he better now that after that I am going to get him.

" So he did something to you? " Rima questioned.

I had almost forgotten she was here. I nodded.

" You should let it go, you're too strong and impulsive Rosario," Rima says and glances at the window.

I AM NOT IMPU- okay well yes I am. What can I say? Raise to beat up monsters since I was small. You have to be impulsive! Defiant! Strong! Ready for victory!

How can I let it go! Let me refresh everyone to know. He first of all sucked my blood to retain him from some sanity he was falling into ( he is already crazy in my terms). Then just because of that he kissed me! Like for real! Me? The girl whose been getting on his nerves and told me to stay far away from? It's like a game! WHAT WAS HE THINKING? I groan. Forget it you say, no way! Not now not tomorrow not NEVER! He could at least told me he needed blood before marching off and sucking it then..kissing me as an apology. That's no way to apologize-

" or-,"

or...? My attention caught on hers.

" Or you can just get him back," Rima suggested.

...

My eyes widen. I scratched my chin. Get him back eh? I like that.

" You're right," I say.

So he got me. The whole kissing thing. The only way to feel back to normal from all the emotions spread out in my freaking mind is obviously getting him back. An eye for an eye they say. Hmm. So in reality I guess I can confessed that one of the emotion deep hidden so hard in me is hurt. I guy should kiss a girl because he likes her not just because or in vice versa. Zero kissed and I seriously doubt he likes me. He had made a point of hating me before. That's what got to me. He just kisses whoever right? Well when he kissed me he made a severe mistake. I take things way to seriously and when I hold a grudge you can heck guarentee that I will get that person back.

I smiled.

And eye for and eye.

A kiss for a kiss. Hmm. Kiss eh?

I guess...I could have fun with that. I mean...who wouldn't right? I can't really remember ever really kissing any one. It was hard to say I had time to really kiss when I was fighting people who threaten to kill me off. Much less actually have time to tease people. But...since I'm stuck here and I have to see Zero almost everyday I say, why not? It can come in handy with fights in the future. Whatever the case. I stood up and silently figured out how to get Zero back. Okay, He's not stupid. He's definitely smart. I have to think of a reason in which I can get him back so good that he doesn't suspect that I'm tricking him back. Hmm...-

I walked through the halls, prepared to go outside to my guarding duty when I see him. He is leaning on the wall and I notice when he glances my way. I'm so close to marching up and demanding on what happen yesterday when I hold back. It took every bit of my ability to not marched up and at least punch him. Let me tell you I had this strong impulsive right then to completely annihilate him then and there but I think I'll wait a little longer for that. I walked next to him, sucking my breath. I came in front of him.

" About yesterday..," I muttered, controlling myself.

Zero looked like he was ready to run again, but held. I kept my distance.

" I'm sorry. I told you already," he replied not looking at me.

...Hold yourself together...I remind myself. Revenge will come later. Later..urgh...but it sounded so good now..nooo...! AHHH!

" It's f-fine. Don't mention it. In fact...-," I glanced up at him " it was flattering."

Flattering...hahahaha. If anyone would've known me they would know. If I was flatter I would hardly every say it out loud. Gosh. Flattering pfft...-

Zero eyebrows rose. His stare deepened. Do I see a small color of something red in his cheek. Eh...?

" What?" he asked.

" Yeah. Well see you outside Zero-kun...," I walked pass him, smiling.

The moment I am not seeing him. I scowl. Zero-kun? Zero-kun...I shiver. I can't believe I am doing this! Gosh! HOW EMBARRASSING! ugh! It gives me goosebumps. Freaking goosebumps.

" Ah! Rosario-san," Yuki came and flashed a paper in my face.

Oh great...I have no idea why I hate her so much? I mean...she's sweet and all, But..there's a feeling like..I don't know. Just a feeling. I took the paper.

" This is your schedule for when you will guard the school and when each person is guarding," she informed.

" Oh really?" I glanced and my eyes automatically scanned for Zero.

His name was written on every day. Huh.. Doesn't that guy ever sleep? True vampire I guess.

" Um...Rosario-san. I wanted to ask-," she nervously glanced at me. " About Zero..,"

" WHO TOLD YOU? I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER SAID WE WERE KISSING?," I burst out.

Does the whole school know now? I glared at every person I saw.

" EH! You were kissing!" Yuki eyes expand.

Oh...oops.

" NO" I lied automatically huffing. I had just made a fool of myself and I really didn't like that. Figures...

" ...oh...aha..okay. Well what I wanted to ask was Zero was falling close to Insanity now he looks well...fine. Do you know anything about it?" She nervously glanced at me.

I scowl. Uh yeah sure I know. " Um...I don't think it's any of my business. OH! LOOK at the time. I must really get to bed. You know have a tough night bye," I abruptly left before answering anymore questions. I had a busy plan tonight anyway.

I came out that night way to early. I huge smirk in my face. Yeah my plan will work exactly as a little payback. Though it'll be freaking embarrassing. Men were always easy to seduce. I push my hair out of my eyes. and my legs felt good with this short skirt. I was ready to kick butt tonight. I felt alive. I waited until I heard footsteps getting closer. That I knew was him. I didn't move. When he emerge I tried to pretend I was busy expecting the perimeter to care about him. I let a couple minutes pass by. It's time.

" Aw...Beautiful weather right?," as if anyone really cared...

Zero nodded and then frown " Is it the end of the world or something? You're actually in a good mood," he mumbled.

My mouth twitched. I ignore his remark and instead nodded. Then came in front of him.

" You know Zero. I did a whole lot of thinking when you know after that," I made my voice lower. Gosh it was so easy to play sexy. I wore a particular skirt today, you know, just for the heck of it.

" After what?" he asks, frowning cautiously.

" Don't be silly Zero, you out of all people should know what," I tried to keep the irritation from showing. Instead I began to stretch. Ready for a run. Zero remained quiet so I figured he understand what I meant.

" You know what I understand. So I won't marched down and kill you at the spot like I had plan to do since yesterday night," I say, my stare matching his.

Zero just stared.

I then collapse on the ground. I didn't like pretending to be weak, but for now I'll make the best of it. I started shaking. Zero acted just like I wanted him to act. He bend down towards me.

" Zero..," I say still shaking.

Zero must've thought he gone crazy. He had never seen me like this. I kept the smile from my face and instead turn it into a frown.

" Are you okay? Maybe you should rest," Zero says he places a hand on my shoulder.

That. I wasn't exactly expecting. More like I didn't really think I would hear him so concern. I lean in. My body practically fell on his chest. I know this was all part of the plan, yet the moment my face was at his chest. The weird sensation from before was back. I felt...strange, oddly, warm. I shook the feeling down. Zero own chest seemed to stiffen.

" Rosario?" he asks.

" Zero...," I say again my face hidden and I clutch his shirt.

Zero seemed confused. I look up and see him. His eyes are distant..but...there's something else in it. It looked a lot like concern. I stare at him a little too long. I almost forgot what I was going to do when- I saw him lips and I remember. The kiss he gave me was fake. It's time to do the honor of repaying it.

" Zero do you know something..," I say quietly, seductively getting close to him.

He looked shaken, but he tried to keep his calm. Then I did it! I lean in fron and I kissed him, strongly. Not like how he kissed me. When he kissed me it was just a normal kiss. No this time. I kiss him with a force that knock him down to the ground.I kissed him eagerly. My hands gripping on him tighter. Zero hesitated he tried to pull away. I didn't allow it. I brought myself closer to him. So close I practically am on top of him and he's in the bottom. That's when I think he gave up, or I don't know! Something happen. He kissed me back. HE WAS KISSING ME BACK? The hell? I didn't see that happening. I was confused for a moment. He's kissing me...back..whohoho did I miss something. He grip my shoulder and actually brought me closer. Ergh...I was kissing him. But my mind was wandering. This wasn't exactly part of the plan. Sure I was going to kiss him for kissing me. But he wasn't supposed to kiss me back like that. I remember yesterday's kisses. Wait a minute...he's punking on me again. This little bitch. I groan. Pulled away just as I punch a full blow to the stomach hard. Whispering the words which I remember my dear witch friend teaching me once.

" You really shouldn't play around with girl who can kick your ass," I say just as I finish speaking the words.

Zero cried out in pain. He cringe. " Ugh! What...are! Cut it out!" he yelled clutching his head.

" Oh don't worry, soon it'll be over. Just for the record Zero next time you kiss me. I am going to knock you dead literally,okay," I smile briefly and then walk away leaving him cringing in pain.

The spell will only last a while. Soon he'll recover. And I will have my revenge. See, I don't care. I tried to erased the way he kissed me. If I would've continue kissing him, maybe I would've gotten a bit too far. I shook my head. Why would I even want to do that with Zero. He might be hot and all, but still...-

I walk off the corner. I tried to relax, but something seemed wrong. Hmm...Too wrong. I smell a strong stench. A monster? I know the smell as well as anybody. I raced forward. That's when two things landed in front me. Knocking me down only merely. Werewolves. They growl at me. I spin around and knock them on their heels. Another comes marching towards me. I do a twirl 180 and kick two at the same time. I rush forward and punch one straight in the nose. I could hear the cracking noise escaping as it groans. Behind me another wants to make the turn. I dodge and hit straight up. My hands cracking ribs. More howls. More come. Dammit. I take as many as I can. I don't know where Zero is, maybe he's angry and decides to let me handle these alone. I don't know! I just know that I sure know the spell has worn out and now i got at least 20 werewolves marching towards me. I would reside on my gun, but where the fun in that? I like how my fist would connect with their body. How I could feel bones cracking. I was just finished throwing one off when one went towards my back. I didn't see it so it caught me by surprised when it aim to bite my hand. I cringe, his claws were horrible clutching my back. I raise knee and kick him. The werewolf was strong. He held his own. He clutch his nails deeper in my back. Ughh...! Then...(poof) A gun shot rose and Zero emerge from the shadows. He didn't look at me. But the moment he appeared the werewolve went to attack him. I tried to help him, but half of them went to me. I don't think he's experience enough to handle werewolves. I kills as many as I can. Forgetting to look over my should when.-

I hear Zero cry in pain.

I just turned around to see Zero right behind me, taking a full blow on his shoulder. Don't ask me why. But something in me panic.I finally lifted my gun and shot at the werewolve. They started retreating, as it their only plan was to hurt or kill one of us. Zero collapse down, his chest bleeding horribly. I aim to catch him.

" Zero" this time there's surprise in my voice. He had safe me from attack. After what I did to him.

" Stay away," He huffs and he's glaring at me.

I do. I know why he doesn't want me close. After what I did...

" Can you stand?" I ask.

He doesn't answer and he gets up, almost falling again.

I do manage to straighten him. He pushes me off. If it wasn't for the fact that this jerk is hurt I would of punch him for pushing me ..right now I'm not angry. It's not that. He goes off limping. I would go after him..I would but. I stop myself. There's something I am feeling. Something If I can shot and kill it I would. I felt guilty. He had tried to protect me, after I did that to him. If our situations were reverse I wasn't sure I would've done. But he had. Now I'm feeling like I should apologize! UGH! APOLOGIZE! I clench my fist and kick something in the ground. Stupid Zero why is he making everything so difficult! Why am I feeling like this! SINCE when do I get these stupid feelings. All because of him. This is dangerous. I think..there's something that is attracting me to Zero. I don't even love him! So then what is wrong with me. Why did he want to save me? Why did he kiss me back.! Dammit why

~~~~**aw...poor Zero got dished by a girl. So what will happen now? Is Rosario starting to like Zero? hmm what do you think? Well anyway thanks for reading, and please click that review button in the bottom or Rosario will come and find you 0-0. lol. **

**Hints on the next chapter: Zero and Rosario are assign to investigate where the werewolves and monsters are coming. But will a 3 day trip alone end up solving the mystery or will they kill each other first. See you in the next chapter.!**


	6. Chapter 6

**XD Hello! I tried to update faster! So here it is! Whooo! :) I was very anxious to write this chapter! XD Grin! Enjoy the ride! Hope it was as fun to read as it was to write. Gosh love to write Vampire Moka ( Rosario). This Chapter a bit longer than the rest. :) Hope you**

**Enjoy!~~~DEVOUR**

**Chapter 6. Extended Getaway to Hell.**

Stupid. Idiot. Vampire. Bastard. Imbecile.

I shove my hands in my pocket and was grumbling all the way to class the next day. Good thing I'm not guarding tonight. I mean, who knows exactly what's would've happen tonight after all that crazy stuff yesterday night. Then again, I just want to skip class and go ahead so I won't freaking be wondering now what's going to happen. After yesterday. I'm pretty sure "stay away from me" went to a new limit. Hmph. He started it though! That was just revenge from before it hardly matters! It shouldn't and yet..and yet! UGH! Stupid! Idiot! Vampire! Bastard! Imbecile!...-

I stop dead in my track, right in front of me. Is non other than the stupid idiot vampire bastard Zero. His back was towards me, he was looking out from the window at some place down there. I froze in place. It's not because I saw him and decided to stop. It was because of the way he looked that made me stop, rather then continue and pretend I didn't see him. Right now, as I see him. There's a calm, melancholy look to him. It was as if I'm staring at a picture of an angel with his silver hair and pale skin. Yet his eyes are dark and deep it's like a fallen angel...He turns and he glares at me. I narrow my eyes. He walked pass me, without a word. I turned around, expecting him to look back. He doesn't. I frown deeply. How dare he just ignore me like that. UGH! HOLD UP! Again! What is wrong with me, who cares! If he ignores me good. I don't want to see him anyway! Not anymore! It's better if we ignore each other. We hate each other anyway! This is final! I will not by any reason get near him at all! Not even when we are out there guarding the school and whatnot! I will never get close enough to that Zero again. Hmph. Mark my words. I stomp into my class.

" Rosario," a girl with long blond hair came next to me.

I turned, not in the mood to see anyone today for the matter.

" The Headmaster wants to see you tonight after class, he says it's important," the girl tells me and moves on.

I decided I like her. Oh great, the headmaster wants to see me. I hope it's not because of what's been happening with Zero and I. I cringe. I really hope that what happen stays in secret. I can just imagine the rumors spreading around. Ugh!... I stare at the night sky and once I glance up. I see a patch of gray hair. Zero. I sigh and walk on. To be honest my energy is not here today. Even though I despise what I'm feeling there's no deny that I still feel kind of bad for what happen yesterday. Ugh! I swear if I could punch myself for feeling this. I would've done so already. It's definitely a good thing I won't see him again! Not if I can help it...

" AH! Rosario! Sit Sit!," the headmaster grinned urging me to sit.

I do, ready to get whatever he's going to say out of the way.

" How's everything been so far, super fun right,"

You have no idea, I think but don't answer. I don't want to humor him. I have a huge feeling in my guts that tells me something is going to spill out of his mouth that I don't want to hear. I can just hear it. The door swings. I don't turn around. Obviously still making a point of ignoring each other.

" Zero! We were just waiting for you!," the headmaster shouted happily.

It's a wonder how he can be in such a good mood so early in the morning.

" Sit," he told him.

" No thanks, I rather stand," he replied rudely.

Hmph. Well it's not like I wanted you to sit next to me...-

The headmaster slightly frown, a quick glance between us, and a smirk. HEY! What's with the glance! There's no glance between us! We don't have anything like THAT! SO there's no glance! I glared back at the headmaster.

" Make it quick what is it you want," I spoke out, before he comes out with some tease about us having some love quarrel.

" Right. So ever since you guys came I had noticed there's something odd. We have never been attacked so much and frequently and especially not by werewolves," he explained. " In which case it means their after something. I already talked with Kaname about this. Kaname concludes that we must solve the problem before it goes any deeper. From what we found out they seemed to be after something. I'm not sure what it is. But before it gets any crazier, I want to ensure the safety of the academy. So the Night Class will be protecting the academy in your absence,"

...

absence...

" SWEET! Where am I going? " I think about having a vacation from the academy. That would make my day! I was edging to get out here anyway.

" I'm glad your enthusiastic, we need to solve this issue or at least until we have a clue. So for a week I am willing to let both of you out of the academy to investigate. And since both of you show impressive defense I am sure both of you will find out what's going on,"

...

...

D-D-Did he just say...both?

Both!

" NO!" I stand up, slamming my hands on the desk. " BOTH? What do you mean by both? US TWO?" this headmaster head is going to end up in a pitchfork if he thinks I am willing to go with Zero to some place alone for a freaking damn week.

" Both of you can work together! You seem to get along so well!"

He's kidding right?

" I can go by myself let her stay an guard the academy! I'll GO BY MYSELF!" Zero protest.

" Sorry. Kaname already agreed to stay in your absence Zero, he seemed rather please,"

I could almost hear a growl escape from Zero. I frown. Here we go again..Zero opened his mouth, obviously about to say something rather rash about Kaname, but I interrupted.

" Then send me alone, sir. You obviously don't know how capable I am of defending myself! I can take 20 down with my hands tie behind my back and be kicking one in the process," I argued. " I don't need Zero and if you've seen where I come from you would also agree that I am perfectly fine on defending myself. In which case SEND ME ALONE! AND NO! ..ALONG!," I yell in return.

I had to hand it to the headmaster. Usually anyone wouldn't be so stubborn after I say something like that. But what does this man do...he smiles.

" I already paid the tickets for 2," he says.

HE WHAT?

" The hell I'm going with you," I resort now, finally looking at Zero.

He glares back. " Same here" he yelled.

" You guys are going. Start packing,"

" You won't catch either of us going!" I protest angrily.

" Then I could just make you both go," the headmaster grin.

Huh?...no way! I'm not going! No! No! no no no no no. NEVER!

(3 hours later.)

I slump into the bus. Anger radiating off of me so much. I am going to kill that headmaster! One of these days! When he's not threatening to expel me! Yeah I am. Just watch. That no good little piece of shit. I noticed the bus driver staring at me.

'' What are you looking at! Is there something in my face!" I growl.

He looks away immediately. " Sorry,"

Zero slumps on the opposite set. The same anger radiating off of him. This is crazy! I freaking week with Zero! ZERO! OUT OF ALL DAMN PEOPLE! Someone just kill me now. I glare at Zero from across the boss.

"This is all your fault. If you just wouldn't have hold me back! the headmaster would've been dead and we wouldn't have to be doing this," I snapped.

" Killing for just stupid case like that! You have to be kidding me? You anger is uncontrollable just like you! In which case it's all your fault!," he snapped backs with a new hint of anger.

Whoa, he's still holding a grudge for what I did to him. I snort angrily.

" You just pulled be back so you wouldn't see your precious Yuki foster dad get torn to pieces!"

A flash of lightning pass through his eyes. His hands clench. Of course the moment I offend Yuki, he goes ballistic. A growl just emerging to his teeth. He's ready to fight. I sprint up in the bus.

" Hey Now! No fighting! Please,"

I sit back down. He's not worth it. I crossed my legs and try to sleep. Anything to keep this anger from rising in my body. It had anger me more the moment I noticed Zero tensing at the mention of Yuki name. Is he blind or something. Yuki seems to a little more in love with Kaname than Zero at the moment. Doesn't he realize that their love is making Yuki frustrated and indecisive? Jeez. Why do I keep thinking about this. It's not like I would want to be Zero girlfriend. Never...never.

But he rescued you, he saved you remember, a voice comes to my head. I frown. The voice sounded a lot like Moka voice. Hmm..It's so like Sweet Moka to find the positive in anything. I look at the rosario in my neck. I wonder if by having this I still have some connection from Moka. Okay..sure he saved me that doesn't change the fact that he hates me. Everyone hates me because they never get to know me. Everyone just judge and thinks that by just one look they know every little single thing about me. ...

" Wake up" someone shakes me.

I snapped up, already having the man on the floor, my foot on his back, and gripping his arm. It was the bus driver.

" OW! MISS! Just get out! This is your stop! OW! OW!"

Oh...!I let go. Zero steps down the stairs leading outside. I grip my backpack and join Zero outside. I frown. Why is it so bright? Ugh..It cloudy but bright. I can smell floral scents vividly and moisture. I frown.

" Why are we starting with the human world? That's ridiculous we're supposed to be searching in the monster world first," I grumble.

Zero ignored me. I guess he's taking the whole thing way to serious again. I followed Zero as he walked. A couple of people passed us by. BLOOD! I could smell it in their system. I froze in place. I had forgotten how many blood tablets I had brought. I think I only brought 2. Zero stops, a look comes to his eyes.

" Are you thirsty?" he asks.

I shake my head. I can control it. I'm sure. I continue to walk in. Paying attention to Zero hair while the people pass by. Why is his hair that way. Gray Silver. It looks more gray now. My hair is white. Straight out there white. Once the humans moved away I looked away immediately from his hair and lazily look around the surroundings. The human world is so bright and colorful. So alive and vivid. Makes the monster world feel a lot like a cemetery.

" So genuis, where are we going?" I asked a while later when it seemed like he was just stomping off somewhere.

Zero didn't say anything, but picked up his pace. How long was he going to ignore me? I didn't say let's try to get along! But he could at least answer me when I speak to him. Then he stopped.

" How about we split up," He said now turning around.

He doesn't want me around. Ouch. That really stung.

" What do you mean, I thought the headmaster said that we had to stay together?" I crossed my arms.

" Look, we don't want to be near each other remember, this is what we'll do. Split up. It's near 8:00 P.M now when it's 4:00 A.M we can join back in the Hotel and see if we have anything and so on for the 7 weeks," He offered.

I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't sure about the splitting up part. What if Zero needed my help? I mean I can handle my own pretty dang good, but can he? I skeptically look at him.

" Fine with me, if that's how you want it," I mumble, doing a fake act of yawning.

" Fine," Zero replied a little rudely and marched off. " It'll make this trip less like hell,"

..." It's not like I wanted to see you anyway," I reply snidely and immediately walk away. Infruiriating Vampire. Jeez. Thank him for saving me, I don't think so. I walked off. You'd think it would actually find something, but I wasn't even sure what I was looking for. The Academy has been attack okay yeah...so how am I suppose to know the reason behind that? Checking the library or something...at night? I shake my head. I sat down on a bench. All right then...now what.

" Do you know anything about the Cross Academy yet?" I hear suddenly.

Zero?

" The happenings are unknowns sorry about that, I am well aware of the acedemy," Zero replied.

I frown. Okay? What is he wearing? And what's with that smile. I don't remember Zero smiling like that before...? Sweet smile.

" Did you tell the warlock about our meeting?" Zero asked.

The man shake his head.

" We lost many werewolves during that night, someone not very happy with that," the man replied.

" Did you kill her? The new Vampire?"

"No, not even close,"

I narrowed my eyes.

" Let not another opportunity go by, kill her tonight," Zero smiled.

! I jump off from my hiding place.

" You'll be dead before you touch me, you traitor," I spit out.

" Who are you?" Zero replied.

He must be joking. Zero seemed like he was looking at me for the first time in his life. Will maybe I'll let him enjoy that look while I kick his ass all the way to mars. I stand in defense.

" Fool, you thought you were so clever bringing me out here. Just so you could kill me," I smirked. " Too bad the next time you'll see me will be your last!"

" Ah..I know now. Moka right?"

" Rosario actually, idiot," I snapped out.

Maybe Zero was just teasing or maybe he's fallen into insanity like what Yuki said. I don't know. Crazy or not I will not let him kill me. I can't believe that this jerk planned to kill me. Send those werewolves to kill me, even if he somehow save me while he tried to kill me. Zero smiles and in a flash, he snaps his fingers. A group of swarming monsters crowded around me. I calculated their movements when a shot rang out. My instincts reacted. I move dodging the bullet that blazed over me. Then another and another! I kicked each swarming monster that came inside me. The swarm kept multiplying each time I destroy one. I frown what the heck?

" The more you kill the more come," a hear Zero smile.

That bastard. I started go after him. I just mange to get close enough to see him I think when something stab my arm. Urgh. I ran off. There's no way I can defeat this swarms things unless I run away. I hated the idea more than anything, but if they keep multiplying and I'm being shot in the process I have to get off. I let out gasp of breath and unloaded a gun. My arm was bleeding. I cursed just as I hear someone call.

" Rosario? "

I raised my gun and aimed directly at his head. He winced. " What the hell?" he was wounded. More wounded then he was when I had seen him back there.

" Good," I snapped and raise my knee to kick him.

" What! Stop it! Damn it! What's wrong with you?" he growled stopping my kick.

" You jerk! I will make you pay! You want me dead! DO YOU? Where's that man that was with you," I aim to punch him.

I manage, he went down. Easily. He was wounded and bleeding as well.

" What man?" he let out in a gasp as I punch him in the stomach.

" Your games are getting old!," I point the gun to his head. " Any last word before I kill you?"

He coughed out blood and then looked up at me. An expression going in his eyes that made me freeze for a moment. I frown. Something's different.

" Look at me," He suddenly said his eyes locking with mine.

No duh, sherlock what do you think I'm doing- then I gasp. What the hell? Zero eyes are a different color than before. Wait a minute...- I frown. It-

" But I saw you?" I skeptically say with an arch eyebrow.

Zero looked away. " He's my twin," I barely hear him whisper.

" You have a twin?"

Zero nods. He has a twin. I saw Zero's twin. I gasp suddenly. I had mistaken them.

" Dammit," I slap my forehead. What an idiot! Of course Zero's twin had even ask " Who are you?" as if he didn't know me. Great.I crouch down to Zero. Zero instantly tensed. I figured he expected me to do something like yesterday. I ignore his glare at my nearness and place a hand on his shoulder where blood was running. ...Blood...I shake my head and focus on the wounds. " Can you walk? I can help you," it surprised me to hear my words escaping before processing. Zero narrows his eyes. " I'm fine," he replied and tried standing up. I helped him, whether he like it or not. A swarm noise came from behind. Oh snap those things.

" Hurry! Where's the Hotel we're staying at?" I asked already carrying him away.

" Two blocks, on the left," he replied, wincing.

I nod and half limping, jogging made our way to the hotel. As swarms of those monsters started getting nearer and nearer. When finally we collapse in the hotel. I manage to sneak in to the stairs and up to the room. I let him go there.

Zero had passed out. I frown. I needed to fix the wounds. I started removing his shirt a hand catching mine in such a quick flash. It surprised me.

" Don't touch me,"

I roll my eyes and snatch my hand away. " I'm helping you out. I'm not doing that witch spell I did to you that night, relax," I muttered .

Zero narrowed his eyes. I ignore his protest and starting to inspects his wounds. My hand travels around his chest. Swirls...my hands feel a tough chest. It was actually...quite intriguing. His chest. It seemed too cold, yet a strange icy cool feeling to it. I glance quickly at Zero. I don't know if he minded, he seemed to be paying attention to this ceiling as I did this.

" You have a strong body...for a low level Vampire," I say.

Zero doesn't say anything, but his eyes go to me. Unsettling. That's what his eyes felt to me right now.

" You got hurt too?" he asks and he reaches for me.

I stiffen up immediately. No boy has ever touch me nor do I let boys touch me on their own free will. My defense shield activates. My hands ready to punch. Zero raises an eyebrow, a smile emerges from his lips. Smile... he touches the side of the waist, where blood was still spilling out like gushes of red wine. I froze completely. The sense got me a little tinsy bit edgy. I waited for him to remove his hand. I lower my gaze and gave him a puzzling look. How long is he going to keep his hand there? Zero drops his hands and looks away.

" Technically Zero this is all your fault," I reply heading to the bathroom to clean my wounds. His fingers I can still feel in my skin. " you're the one who said we should split up."

Zero doesn't respond. I remove my shirt. Heh, so only half bad. Not bad at all. I start wiping the blood away just as I reach I dropped the towels down crashing into the floor and leaving an obvious mark of blood. " Shit," I say just as Zero swoops by the door.

!

" Did something happen?" he asked, his eyes expanding when he sees me.

Oh. Nice. I'm one of those 10% girls who by accidents ends up with only a bra on her upper half right as I boy comes in. I frown.

" Nothing wrong, what would be wrong? Haven't you heard of knocking first-," I stop midway of my insult because Zero is staring at me.

I mean really staring at me. I cocked my head to the side. It wasn't until a second later when he caught himself did he looked away. I smugly smile. " Sorry," he said abruptly and left. A while later I know for sure he's sleeping. I step outside. Maybe this extended getaway won't be so bad.. I definitely found something in common with Zero. He has a twin out there, sort of like how I have Moka. I guess in reality we're not so different huh Zero? I frown slightly. The headmaster didn't say anything about there being one bed? Zero unfortunately already took the left side. I shrug. What the heck I'll just take the right. I let my eyes drop into a sleep, but I was still aware that next to me was a presence hard to ignore. I'm starting to enjoy Zero company, though I'll never admit that to him. Nor would I admit that being next to him in bed, made something churn in my stomach. Which reminded me, I needed blood soon. I won't last long without blood. I grow weaker and weaker and my mind starts to daze. I frown. Blood. Soon I'll have to need blood.

~~~~**Well there's that chapter. Come to think about it, I think I'm going to enjoy the next chapter more! :) So guys tell me what you think :). ^^. I think Rosario trusting Zero a little more, and vice versa. I'm so sorry Zero! I didn't mean to treat you so bad! That's why in the next chapter it's not you I'll torture it's Rosario. Hint on next chapter : Someone chasing after them and wants them kill at all cost. Rosario and Zero must be a step ahead, but something wrong. Rosario needs blood, where else will she get blood? Hot tension between the two as Rosario does a drastic decision that might just prove as dangerous to her as to Zero. You really don't want to miss the next chapter! :) As soon as a review hits I'll start typing it so...please Review for me to continue take care my readers. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter. It took a little longer because I wanted to make it longer. :) I am glad for your reviews! Thank you so much. **

**Enjoy!~~**

Chapter 7. All For A Bloody Kiss

I yawned, rolling over in the bed. My eyes open, lightly, then close back up when I see the drops of sun coming from the blind. More sleep...-

" We have to keep looking for answers, we can't sleep all day," Zero voice is meekly a whisper as I'm drifting to sleep again.

" Rosario!," he says a little louder.

I groaned and turned over. Hoping that Zero voice will drift away for this moment at least.

" Rosario," he says again, irritation in his voice. " Wake up!"

I open my eyes and glare at him " Can't you let me sleep? Jeez! Daytime we can hardly go out anyway! Stop complaining and let me sleep," I closed my eyes annoyed.

" It's not the sunrise it's sunset. It's 6:00 P.M it's almost night," Zero replied evenly.

6:00?...What? I open my eyes and tilt my head towards Zero, who was sitting down in a chair right next to the bed looking directly at me.

" P.M? Have I been sleeping the whole day?" I ask.

He nods. I frown and then groaned again. Great! Another Adventure of the day. I sit up and then for a moment wonder how long had Zero been there watching me in my sleep. I mean...isn't that strange? I glance at him again. He's still looking at me. Is he some kind of stalker!

" What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" I touch my face absently, trying to see if I have drool marks on my face or something.

" No," he replied smoothly standing up

That made me frown deeper. " So then...what is it?" I bet he's lying! He probably put whip cream on my face when I was sleeping. That little jerk.

" You'll kill me if I told you, so let's just leave it at that," Zero murmured and then headed towards the other balcony room.

" I'm going to kill you anyways if you don't tell me!" I replied glaring as he walked.

Zero hesitated, his eyes moved to the ceiling then towards the door. " We should get ready to leave as 6:30 I think I have an idea at where we should begin searching...," he said and then he open the door.

If he thinks I'm going to let him go just like that. I'm about ready to sprang up to stop him when he says

" and...you're one of those rare person who look good whether your sleeping or when you wake up in the morning," with that he made a dash outside the door.

I glance at the door. I stood there not sure what to think, in the lightest. I thought he'd say something like " you're completely weird in your sleep," A moment later I realize he'd said that I look good. A smile forms in my lips. I jump from the bed and head towards the bathroom to see a reflection of myself in the mirror. All I see is my silver hair looking a bit wild and my face is still the same. But in a way I could see it. I mean my hair wasn't like other girls hair that when they wake up in the morning it's all over the place, wild, popped up, and hectic. My hair right now looked like it was a survivor in action. In a way I could see myself as I model portrayed out in the wild. Hmm...I churn distracts me from observing even more. I had almost forgotten the blood. I step towards the room again. Maybe Zero has some pills of blood...I quickly look through his stuff. No...No...Damn. I take a breath. It's all right. I can survive. I head to the showers, to take a good hot bath to calm me down. I don't need blood right now..I'm fine.

" Ready?" Zero asks once I came down to meet him.

" Are you?" I instead ask, ready this time in case we get attack. I have a gun strapped to my boot and plenty of bullets under my jacket.

He shrugs and we walk out of the hotel.

" I think we should start right where we got attacked yesterday," Zero begins talking when I stop...

What is it I smell... I shake my head. Focus.

" Right," I say.

" Right what?" Zero looks at me confused.

" Whatever you said," I mumble, shit...that was lame. Now he definitely knows I wasn't paying attention to his plan.

" I wasn't even done explaining. Look, my twin is a bit...difficult, but I know him better than anyone. For some reason I think they want something in the Academy,"

" Well no duh Sherlock, they're not sending monsters to attack just because. They want somebody dead. Or simply the whole academy. Which if you ask me is kind of stupid. I mean why should they attack a school, at night when they know vampires also defend that? It's not worth it," I reply, shoving my hands into my pocket.

A human passed by. I stop breathing all together until the person was far enough.

" It's because of the vampires they're attacking. Ever since May there was tension with the Night Class.," Zero responded after the human left.

I nodded, but I wasn't truly paying attention. Hours passed with us walking around the streets. I felt...so hungry. Why?

" Rosario," Zero called my attention yet again.

I turned to him, forcing a innocent smile. " Blank out again, "

Zero frowned and leaned on the railing. " That's where we are heading," he points to a restaurant on the paper. Before I could ask why a chill went down my spine. I knew that feeling too well. I stiffen.

" What's wrong?" Zero asks, alarmed by my reaction.

Just as he says that. A sound like laughter escapes. I stand firm.

" Get your gun ready, something is coming," I tell him urgently.

Then they pop out. Little tiny ugly freakers. I've seen very few of them before. It wasn't going to be pretty. I hated those things. They were like little demons children ready to attack. They jumped down 4 at first.

" Kill as many as you can and don't get corner," I ordered Zero, already having my fist land on the first one I saw. Twisting around I got the next one. Zero shot the 4th just as another 5 came by. I knew they come in stacks. Probably 20. I try to hurry and kill as many as I could, as quick as I can. I lost track of how many I killed just with kicking and punching when I finally kill the last one I glance at Zero. I sigh and smile " See piece of cake," OKAY! Truth be told, I was worried that my thirst would lower my fighting rate. See I'm fine...I'm okay I don't need blood. I can do without it. I push my hair back and went to stand next to him when another sound escaped. What the hell is that. I covered my ears. I look towards where I heard it. Drop down comes a girl with red hair and vicious hazel eyes.

I stand firm.

" So you take care of those little things, it won't be easy anymore," she whispered with a wink.

Who is she? Zero frowned next to me.

" Who do you work for?" Zero asks, turning in front of me.

Something was really strange about her. I still had the chill feeling. She was definitely not a vampire. I glared at her.

" My orders are to kill both of you," She said.

Zero raised his gun at her. She smiled and then she sang.

What the hell...is that sound? I covered my ears. Zero didn't.

" What are you doing! Shoot her or something!" I yell at him.

" Voice...is ...heavenly," he replied, lowering his gun.

HUH? " Heavenly? More like shit! Do something," I cover my ears harder.

I couldn't attack while covering my ears. Maybe I could kick her..or something. Then I noticed Zero edges closer to her. What is he doing? He seemed daze, confused. That's it! I came in front of him.

" Snap out of it! " I glared.

" Get out of my way," he glares back.

" Zero!" I yell and he pushed pass me.

He was under her spell. I take a deep breath and snatch the gun I was hiding. I blasted it towards her. Ignoring the blare of awful sounds in my ears. AH DAMMIT!MY EARS!...

The moment I shot her she stops singing. Zero shakes his head as if he's out of her daze.

" YOU OWE ME big time," I snapped, my ears ringing.

Zero looked confused then stare back his eyebrows shooting up. I glance back. Seeing as she started morphing into something that look like it was gaining heads. That's when it snapped. I knew what she was. A siren. No wonder. I frown, gripped Zero shirt and started hauling him.

" What are you doing, she's going to get away," Zero snapped.

" You can't fight her! Her voice hypnotizes you until you are really close to her, then she aims to kill you. It's known to allure men in," I explained as we run.

" But she's out to kill us," Zero frowned.

" I know that! Let me think," I sigh. We have to kill the whole thing by whole. How will I do that when- a couple humans passed by the streets.

Blood...

Blood...

I closed my eyes. Concentrate. My ears were still ringing. Damn.

" Okay, I will distract her while you cover your ears with something and shoot her straight in the heart you got that. If you shot her in the head, that'll make things worse ," I say with my voice croaked.

I was so thirsty. I gave myself a hard shake. I don't need blood. I'm good without it. I go back towards the girl.

" Came back for more?" the girl approached me.

" You bet," I say glaring at her.

" I heard so much about you, the great Vampire Moka, the beauty and a great killer of monsters," her many eyes all focus on me.

" You're next on the list of monsters," I narrow me eyes.

She grins toothlessly. " We'll see," she marches towards me.

I bend down and punch up as it slung towards me. I used my leg to bring another compact to her body. One of her heads inch closer to me. I put all my effort in a punch to bring her down. She fell on the ground she started singing.

UGH! I covered my ears. She came closer to me. I wince. Such a horrible sound. Then it stopped. Blood sprayed on the cement. I gasp.

Blood...

Zero came from behind me. Blood. I closed my eyes and stand up abruptly. I needed blood. I was already tired enough for the lack of blood. I can't remember when was the last time. Why did I need blood so bad. Was it because of all the fighting?

Why was I so thirsty...? Shit!

The noise of swarming creatures soon was heard. I cursed. More? No. The night was truly pure hell. Those swarms came in great number. I fought off as many as I could. It was almost daytime and we've been fighting these things non stop. Finally we came towards the corner of an alley. I huff. My vision was blurring. The scent of human was stronger as dawn was approaching. I need. I need...

A human man passed right in front of me.

" Excuse me ms.," he whispered.

I felt his blood pulsing in his veins. Just one bite. I bit my lip, a churn growl came from me. The swarm noise got closer. They're going to catch up soon. Great. I lean on the wall and try to breath. Blood smells were everywhere! It was toxic! Unraveling. I shut my eyes and tightly hug myself to keep me from attacking. It was probably 5 in the morning. Humans went to work around this time.

" Rosario,"

My eyes snap open when I noticed Zero. " What?" I growled, my eyes bloodshot.

" We have to go, those things are coming,"

I shake my head. I can't move. If I move I'll attack. " I'll just fight them off here," I shot out. That probably when I noticed how with all the fighting he was cover in blood too. He had a cut in his neck. Bleeding. I closed my eyes forcefully. No..I can't take blood from Zero like he had done to me. I can't.

Blood. Blood.. I hear Zero sigh. Then he said " Just do it, already,"

My eyes open. " Do what?" I ask glaring.

" Stop kidding yourself, you need blood. I known since this morning. How you would hold your breath when a human pass how you spaced out. How you're not fighting how I've seen you fight. You need blood. Just do it, drink mine," he replied.

" You got to be joking! I'm not drinking your blood!," I spit out.

This was torture. He was offering and I really needed blood. DAMN HIM!

" It's almost morning. Vampires lose their energy in the morning. If you have no energy, you can't fight them ," he replied pointing to the sky.

He's right. HELL NO! I won't do it! He's joking around if he thinks I'm going to drink his blood. I won't do it. I won't. I can't. I won't. He's insane. I can hold on. I can't..I really needed blood. So freaking bad. I stare at Zero for a while. Bloody mess. He was a mess of blood.

Zero leaned back " Just do it," he replied glancing away.

I think of what happen last time. Is he truly doing this for me? Offering himself. It was too late. I was already making my way towards him. It's only a bite. Only quick blood. I only need a few. I bring my mouth towards his neck and I bite strongly. I told myself it was only going to be a quick drink. But the moment I tasted his blood. I couldn't help it. I drank more and more. Such wonderful blood. My hands swing to the back of his neck. I felt my energy returning. Felt refresh. A new wondrous feeling. What happened next, I'm not even sure. I was only sucking his blood, when my lips trailed to his upper neck. It was just a brush. We were almost the same height so when I tried to pull apart, I couldn't. My lips brush up. Suddenly they were caught in one place. Then it happened. I'm not sure if it was him or me. I just know that my lips pressed to his and we were now both kissing. I was hungry again. But not for blood. For this boy, this man who presence was sending me on edge. Who spark fire inside of me like anger. Burning inside my very core. I kissed harder. He was hesitant, he wouldn't kiss back with such force at first. But then it all changed. He started to kiss deeper. He was bringing me closer to him.

Why am I enjoying this? Zero.

Then he must've noticed, because he pulled apart abruptly. I step away as well, glancing down. I could feel it inside me. My power returning. I was full of energy. I was ready to attack. To murder, to massacre. I stare at Zero. Our eyes locking. I was angry. But I wasn't angry at him, I was angry of myself for allowing myself to kiss him. How could I do this?

" Thank you," I say.

He looked alarmed at me saying thank you. Maybe he thought I was going to get him back. I wasn't. As the swarm creatures approach again. I smile. I was born to fight. In no time I killed nearly 50 of those and was fire enough to bring down another 100 or so. It wasn't until I was done did it come to my head. Zero and I had kissed again. He had kissed back. It'll be a pure lie if I said I didn't enjoy it. I could feel the awkward tension as we made our way back to the hotel. No words spoken between us. I always hated the silence, but right now I found it comforting. I didn't know what to think. I have never hated someone at first sight like Zero. Yet with all the irritations I was beginning to...I shake my head. What the hell is wrong with me. I can't allow myself to fall for Zero. What kind of idiot would I be. A fool. Zero glance at me. I'm not the type to look away because I was caught staring. Instead I stare back. He glance away. I had to break this. This tension.

" What a freaking night don't you think?" I sigh and moved pass him. " I can't wait for tonight."

" You still want to fight more monsters," Zero asks, frowning.

" Killing monsters is my passion," I felt so relieve that I actually smile.

I didn't want to admit it, but there was something about Zero. I never felt exactly the same. Could it mean that I had fallen in love with him? I laugh at the thought. That was ridiculous. I need to restrain these feelings before they get any worse.

~~~ **Review for faster update! :) In the next chapter. Rosario feelings are growing more and more. Plus more fighting and romance. ^^ Thanks to the following people: coconutgal,****hellkaizer, ,Boulevard, Kawaii Youkai Hime, tjtaterbug, melissa, Karra, and even Carlos Abraham Duarte for reviewing. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm back for another chapter. Sorry about the last chapter glitch and some mistakes. I didn't even realize that until later so ergh...sorry have no idea what happened there? Strange. Anywho I will try to improve all that! I am going to go back and correct all those stuff. Eventually. :) So thanks coconutgal for telling me about what I should add, I haven't really watched the anime for Rosario+Vampire, only read the manga so I'm not sure if the fighting techniques are different in the manga or anime. Either way I will do more research on Vampire Moka's fighting techniques from now on. _ Vampire Moka is a very hard character to write! ^^ I really should start reading the mangas again I haven't read them for years! Also to Moka Lover. I was in fact thinking of that- and guess that's exactly what I was going to add next chapter. **

**Extra sorry for the late update! Hopefully I won't take this long to update again. No I promise you that I won't. I need to make it up to you guys so I am putting more romance! XD and hopefully better chapters! I will check my spelling more so I won't have so many mistakes as before. ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING READ! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8. Useless Emotions

It wasn't until later that I start frowning. Somehow it feels as if I've been playing it at ease these last few days. Maybe I'm going soft-yuck! No way?! I crossed my hands in front of me furious. Ever since I transferred to Cross Academy my actions haven't been as crazy as it should've been. Have I soften up since I arrived at the academy? Bull-

Zero walked passed me, he was still taking care of some injuries from the previous night. I glared at him. In the pass few hour I came to the realization that maybe the reason I'm changing is because of Zero! The jerk. I don't know exactly what he's doing, maybe it's just his freaking presence but it's his fault! We haven't talked about the kiss. Part of me is glad because I sure as heck don't know what happened there either. I need to get my head back to logic not having all these weird impulses like some fangirl.

" All those monsters who attacked us yesterday. I got a bad feeling about it all," Zero murmured coming out of the bathroom.

" Good, bad feelings are usually right. Which means I can get more time to crush them so we can go back," I muttered.

" Seems like you're in excellent spirits," Zero mumbled back, pulling out a laptop.

" Where did you get that?" I asked. Sure as heck didn't see him having one before.

" Borrowed it from a man down at the lobby," he said simply.

" So basically you stole it," I clarified the thought somehow actually amusing me.

Zero ignored me. Instead he started typing in LOCAL NEWS on the Google. Whatever- as of this morning I pledged to stay far away from Zero as possible. I can't believe the things that have gone through my brain in the last couple of days all because of him. It's beyond anything I've experience and I really, really don't like it. It's almost pathetic how weak I was yesterday. I even had to punch, when my legs single-handedly could've taken care of those things.

" Yesterdays attack only verified my suspicions that they are aiming for the vampires in the academy, there's a report here about strange activity around here-we have to catch them again and make them talk," Zero murmured, snapping me out of my self-hate on yesterday's account.

" All right the sooner the better when do we start," I muttered, already feeling the fire burn inside of me.

" Tonight," Zero replied going back to the computer.

I nodded then stomped out of the room. " Ugh!" I groaned. What is wrong with me lately? I walked outside, trying to relax enough to be ready for tonight. Until I hear from behind me talking in a low whisper.

" Something odds been happening around here. People are starting to be afraid of going out in the night. I can't understand the reason behind it. Some people even claim they've seen other stuff if you know what I mean."

I decided to eavesdropped further.

" Yeah. I've heard that people are claiming to be seeing demons all over town. Not to mention reports of actual bizarre killings. I don't know about you Phil, but it's getting pretty spooky out there," The other man had replied anxiously.

" Right. I heard from my sister that someone who lives up by the north side saw a weird stuff happening next door. Says that they're multiple-guess what?-…Vampires.'"

"Vampires?"

" Yes. Apparently that what she told me. She said there were hundreds."

I couldn't believe it. Hundreds of vampires? What was this some type of war? The thought suddenly emerged in my head. What if…-they're planning war against the vampires in the academy. The men carry on to another conversation no longer relevant to me. I backed away, getting ready to go back to the hotel when I bump straight into Zero. He steadied me, even when I didn't really need to be steadied from the bump. Yet his arms remained in my shoulder.

" I was wondering where you went. Look I know you don't like spending time with me, but can you at least tell me where you're going," he sighed, slight irritation marking his features. I glanced at his hand at my shoulder, maybe for a moment too long. I shook his hand away.

" Relax. I only needed some freaking air," I replied, cursing the fact that my mind was returning to the dumb kiss. Ugh! How intolerable!

" Is everything okay?" he suddenly asked, surprising me.

Why was he acting this way. " I'm fine," I said sharply, before almost rolling my eyes. " I overhead some guys talking. They said something about a lot of vampires making a visit here or something like that." I decided to change the subject.

" How many?"

" Hundreds." The moment I said that, Zero eyebrows shoot up.

" Hundreds? What the hell!"

" That's exactly what I was thinking," I replied, frowning. " So what are we going to go check this place out. Kick a whole bunch of asses tonight?"

Zero shook his head. " No. We'll have to be careful. We have to guarantee that the information is valid. I can't even begin to imagine hundreds of vampires," Zero leaned against the wall, his eyes darting to the ground, his silver hair falling just above his eyes. I stood there looking at Zero, something in me just wanted to go over and gaze at his face. Hold it for a moment…-What kind of cheesy shit did I just think? I shake my head angrily.

" What do you suggest we do then?" I wondered why I am bothered asking when I knew the answer already.

" We'll have to go as spies. Confirm our suspicion then report back to the academy," His eyes darted to me.

I met them evenly. " All right. But I'll be highly disappointed if I don't kick someone butt!" I mumbled right as I got ready to walk away again.

" Wait Rosario-"

" What?" I turned, sharply.

Zero glanced at me, but soon shook his head. " Nevermind. It's not important."

I simply shrugged, but for a moment I wondered exactly what he wanted to say to me. I walked away. Somehow unable to get the image of him away from me. This is Zero! How can I possibly be thinking of him at a moment like this? It's complete bull. I stepped back into the hotel room. My mind traveling to so many placing. I remember Tsukune for a while. I know that out of all boys I ever met, he held a part in my heart. But then Zero has been full of surprises himself. Ugh! Why am I comparing them! I don't love Zero! That's absurd. The feeling between us is plain hate.

Zero stepped in the hotel a moment later. I don't look at him, but I'm aware of every motion he's doing as he enters. He sat at his bed quietly. Silence soon filled the room, which suddenly makes me feel uncomfortable. I lived in silence for a long time when I was stuck in the Rosario, always so damn lonely.

" So what's your deal with the headmasters daughter?" I blurted as nonchalant as possible. He jerks from his bed suddenly startled by my question. I continued " I mean do you plan on getting it on with her or something. I mean obviously the girl digs Kaname, but you obviously dig her so what are you going to do about it?"

Zero narrowed her eyes. " What does it matter to you?"

" I'm curious." I responded quickly.

" It's none of your business!" he snapped.

I rolled my eyes. " It's not my business, but I can relate to the situation." The moment the words are out Zero glared relaxed a bit.

" You can relate?"

" Love triangles are such a f-ing mess. Not to mention one out of the three always ends unhappy. In love triangles , one has to lose something important, and it sucks when it turns out to be you, but it's not like you can do anything about it. You can't force someone to love you. Love stinks big time," I sighed, pushing my long silver hair out of the way.

I noticed Zero staring at me, I frowned at him wondering why. He edges closer to the edge of the bed, closer to where I am.

" It does suck," Zero murmured. " Yuki…is my oldest friend, I've loved her for so long. But..she only has eyes for Kaname. She's always been like that."

Okay. The fact that he's telling me this actually surprises me. I didn't think he liked me that much to actually tell me about his love life. This nice confessing Zero kind of freaked me out.

" Well yeah. That's pretty obvious since the moment I met them. The question is are you going to intervene in their way?" I paid close attention to Zero reaction.

" I want to. So badly. Multiple times I've wanted to separate them, but doing something like that to Yuki makes me feel horrible. If she's happy I guess I'll live with that." Zero shrugged, but I saw the pain reflect in his eyes.

Oh man, you got to be kidding me. I'm actually feeling sympathetic to him. I wanted to reach out and -

" There's plenty of fish out there." I mumbled, hating myself for doing it because the moment those words are out there Zero is looking straight at me.

" What about you?"

" I'm content if the other two are happy as well. I don't need to get in anyone way. Besides romance is not for me," I replied suddenly realizing how close Zero is to me.

" Really?" That amuses Zero for some reason. I glared at him. He then lean in closer to me. " Come on Rosario-you're not just any average stereotypical vampire who's drop dead gorgeous. You're actually much more like a damn vampire goddess." he gripped my chin.

I could've yanked his hand away, twisted it, and even dislocated his shoulder. Yet here I am. Just staring at him, wondering why in hell he was doing this. His hand goes down the back of my neck. A shiver emerges just from his touch. He noticed but does nothing about pulling apart. I give him 5 seconds to let go of me, 5,4,3...

" You're…-You're-," Zero glances at me eyes. Both our eyes locked with a sense of strong emotion in them. 2...1...-Whatever he was going to say never finished because the next thing I know he leaned in and he starts kissing me. My body reacted almost immediately. I could've pushed him off, beat the hell out of him for doing this, but damn it damn it I'm not. A craving begins in my stomach as I begin kissing him back. I reached up to his collar and doing something I hardly ever done. I pulled him on top of me. Zero hands slide to my hair as he deepened the kiss. For someone I can't stand, I sure enjoy kissing him. My hands roamed to the back his neck as legs suddenly wrapped around his. His tongue suddenly finds a way to connect with mine. Our lips pull apart, but it's not long before we start kissing again. His hands start roaming under my shirt. His single touched made my back arched. It was only then, when his fingers are sliding higher, close to my bra strip that I realized…HELL NO WE ARE NOT DOING THIS! I pulled back, pushing off strongly enough to knock him down from the bed.

" Things we're going to far," I said, doing my damn best to look in control even when for the first time in my life I was completely out of breath.

Zero nodded, a blush emerging in his cheek. " You're right. It was going too far." He answered right as he stood up. " I'm going out to see what other things I can find- I'll be back." Without another glance he left.

F MY LIFE! WHAT IN THE WORLD HAD THAT BEEN? I was making out with Zero! I practically hate that guy. How did we-ugh and even now I still wanted to strip him out of his freaking clothes to see what was underneath. Damn hormones- UGHH! I stood up slaming my fist into the wall angrily. It immediately tore through the next room. A surprising couple jolted what they were doing in surprise as they stared at me. Ah, dammit.

" Sorry about that" I apologized heading out the door without another glance back at the bed where moments ago Zero and I laid.

* * *

000-000

" I searched the locations near the northeast. I am guessing that's the place up there," Zero mentioned.

I nodded. Focusing my whole attention on what we're doing instead of what we did. We make our way towards the north side house mansion. There's obviously a lot of surveillance, but after a few attempts we found a perfect way to sneak in. Even before we were inside I realized what those men said before was true. The whole placed looked packed. Not just with vampires though. My blood boiled as I noticed the amount of monsters here. Wow-this is freaking insane.

Zero also goes rigid next to me. " I can't believe this..-this is…-"

" It's like a monster gathering,'' I said making sure I took note of every monster I found.

" What the hell are all of them doing here?Who is even in charge of this " Zero frowned right as one of the vampires turned his attention towards us. He approached us with an eyebrows rose.

" They didn't inform you punk?" he asked with a shake of his head. " We're preparing to annihilate all the pure-blooded aristocratic vampires, along with the vampires at the Cross Academy! That's why we have this gathering. We're going to join something for all monsters to be able to be around humans without having to hide every time. We're planning a damn revolution!"

Revolution with monsters against humans. I don't even hesitate. My hands locked on the collar of the vampire, grasping tightly on it so he couldn't even flinch away.

" That's absurd! What do you plan to do with the humans?"

" That's easy. If after our revolution humans don't accept us, then we'll simply kill them. I sure like the taste of human flesh." The vampire man sneered close to my cheek.

I tossed him down harshly, shoving my foot right into his back. " How can you say such thing. You're a sorry excuse of a-,"

" Rosario" Zero called, a warning in his tone.

I turned to see what he means when I noticed the rest of the monsters and vampires are looking straight at us. Our cover was definitely blown. It's too late to pretend like nothing is wrong, besides I don't regret shoving my foot into this guy's gut at all. I took a step back, annalyzing how many I could beat down before Zero and I escape.

" You shouldn't have done that," Zero reaches for his own gun. I shrugged. " I would do it again," I replied, making note of every monster I , Trolls, Witches, shape-shifters, fairies, warlocks, and plenty more. Witches are tricky, eliminating them first would probably be the best choice.

" What's the plan?" Zero asked, he looked anxious.

From what I calculated this group right here wasn't the full group. The rest of the group probably went somewhere else around the mansion, but it won't take them long to realize where we are.

" We aim to run away! We don't have much time, so try to take as many down as you possibly can," I told him quickly as the monsters got closer. " Let me handle the enchanted monsters. You take care of the vampires all right?"

Zero nodded. " Will you be fine handling them all?"

For an answer I simply snorted. Then I made my way towards the first set I found. I raised my leg up and got my first hand at the warlock with just kicking him. I definitely enjoy kicking better than punching. Most likely because my legs were powerful enough to knock most monsters out. With one kick I sent the first warlock out of the way. Spinning around I jerked my other knee up towards the fairy on her way towards me. Using my hands this time I did I fast flip forward, before using both legs to knock down another two monsters. The Ogres attempted to attack me next. Thank God they weren't relatively fast. With a back kick this time I simultaneously managed to handle the two orgers, sending them tumbling down so fast it knocked a couple of other down. Suddenly I felt something restrain me. The witch was trying to catch a spell on me. It was probably a binding spell, I slumped down, but only for a moment before I summon the enough power to break the spell. The witch gasped at this, as I quickly made my way towards her, my hand this time in her throat. A smile curves in my lips, before I used my knee to kick her down. She didn't get up again.

" Foolish witch-know your place," I said, with a grin.

" Rosario!" Zero called, the moment I turned I realize he's in danger. More vampires we're coming and they weren't exactly giving him time to fight. I frowned, my hands we're pretty full as well. Running I quickly made my way over, attempting to help him before the rest of the vampires got him. A panic suddenly got to me when I couldn't reach him in time. There just were too many monsters on the way. I started to increase my kicking ability on the remaining monsters, still trying to make my way over to Zero. He was struggling, all the vampires were ganging up on him. The panic spread. Why was I feeling so desperate to save him? Right now is not the time to be thinking of my stupid emotions towards him. I rushed forward, landing right in front of him, while I knocked another of the vampires. Now the vampires and monsters were heading towards me. I was kept my cool, even as I began punching instead of just kicking some of the monsters and vampires. Zero suddenly collapse down. Urgh! Why was I being to distracted! Stupid useless emotions-ugh. I rushed over to Zero. " Hey! You okay? Look I'll handle the monsters you go warn the academy. I'll handle things here," I said quickly.

Zero sat up. " No there's too many for you to handle." he replied.

" Don't you dare think I can't handle my own! Just go fool!" I couldn't believe this…why did he want to stay. It couldn't possibly be because he cares about me. So we kissed a couple of times, even made out for a while. Still he couldn't possible care enough about me to risk his own life.

" It's not what I think. It's what I know! You may be a trained fighter, one of the most powerful vampires, but even you have your own limits!" he replied right as a wave of a power send him down.

" Zero!" I called right as he was sent flying a distance. I turned back to a witch, she had blue eyes and vibrant red hair.

" Oh. Sorry did I interrupt something?" she asked, faking feeling sorry.

I narrowed my eyes at her. A smirk comes to my smile. " You're going to regret it," I started running towards her. She grinned a moment before she whispered a few words and I'm bind all over again only stronger.

" You think you're so special because you have a reputation. You have handled all kinds of monsters, from medusa to werewolves, krakens, ghouls, and heck you even have your little witch friend-but you'll have to try harder if you want to match my level vampire Moka,"

" I'm not known as Moka anymore," I yelled at her, rising my power to break the rune she put me in.

" That doesn't change who you are," she answered with a gleam in her eyes. She whispered 2 words that suddenly binding me stronger. Who the hell was she? All of a sudden I couldn't see anymore. That damn witch used a very strong blinding spell.

" What should we do with them?" I heard someone asked.

" Kill them?"

" No. Send them back to the academy. They'll get their warning," someone else replied with a deep voice that sounded familiar. 19 witches from what I could sense were working hard on binding me from escaping. I struggled. Until at last I felt something in my neck-and the next thing I know I felt my power escaping me, submitting my to darkness.

The next moment I know I wake up right in the middle of the park. What the-? Where's those fudgers at? WHEN I GET MY HAND IN THAT STUPID MOTHER F-ING BITCH I"M- As I looked around I noticed Zero was still unconscious and injured. I still can't believe this idiot didn't run when he had the chance. Even so, the fact that he stayed made me wonder back to those useless emotions I was feeling before. Zero and I could and would never work out. Despite those burning desires between us. It just won't happen. I looked at Zero. Love is stupid, dangerous, hurtful, weak. I never wanted to feel it; and that's the reason why I shouldn't ever fall in love. Not just with Zero, with anybody. I let out a sigh, as I noticed blood was dropping from all over Zero body, especially his chest. Idiot! I bent down. He'll freaking owe me for face comes close to his neck, right before I bit him. I knew for sure that this would help him get rid of his wounds. As I bite I try to not think of how I was enjoying the feeling. Zero eyes finally open, landing on mine. But he doesn't stop me, even as my fangs retreat and now it's only my lips on his neck. I have no idea what freaking game he's playing, or maybe both of us are playing right now, whatever it is, it's taken a dangerous turn to something else.

~~~**Please Review! Again sorry for the late update! Now on to writing more romance/hate/plot drama for the next chapter. Since we're already this far in the story! I really should spice things up a bit. Until next time I wish you all who are entering school, a good school year. As for the rest of you lucky ones that don't have school, I wish I were you! Take Care ! Thanks so much for the past reviewers! Thanks to you I continued this story this far! In which case big hugs! Thanks to the story favorite/alerts too!**

**Hint: Outer Moka makes an apearance, along with some other characters from Rosario Vampire**

**For more info of this story such as alerts, hints, and more go to my profile. **


End file.
